Desiring Fireworks
by tootalltygerlily
Summary: KakashiSakura...one shot drabble...Wanting another encounter with her former sensei, she decides to seek him out.


-1Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto…..I just borrow the characters for my own twisted pleasure!

Title: Desiring Fireworks

Pairings: Kakashi/Sakura

Rating: T

Type: Drabble/One-shot

Length: 903 words

Summary: Wanting another encounter with her former sensei, she decides to seek him out.

Author's Note:

Sakura 20

Kakashi 34

" speech "

' Inner Sakura speaking '

_thoughts_

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

It has been a week since she last saw him. Though she never looked for him outright, she was always searching for a flash of silver amongst the crowd. But like all other times, she could not see hide nor hair of him.

Sighing in defeat, she decided to wander the open market. Since it was her day off from the hospital, she was hoping to run into Kakashi-sensei and ask him to spar with her then maybe go out to lunch together afterwards. But those plans had fallen through due to Kakashi's obvious intent to hide from her.

Sakura's aimless wandering had taken her into a nearby grove of cherry trees. Snapping out of her reverie long enough to see where she was, she walked to the middle of the clearing and flopped down on her back on the blossom laden ground and groaned in frustration.

"It was only a kiss damn it!"

'The most exhilarating kiss you've ever had!!!…', remarked Inner Sakura while flashing an image of her toes curling while being swept off her feet. '…and that was with his mask on! Can you imagine what it would be like with out that piece of cloth in the way?' Another image pops up, this time of Sakura literally exploding in sheer joy.

_It's a little hard to get into a passionate lip lock when said masked bandit is nowhere to be found. Tsunade-sama said that he wasn't on any missions plus Genma and Asuma said they haven't seen him either._

'So why are you just laying here, moping. Get up and find the man!'

_Because I'm tired of playing this stupid childish game of hide-and-go-seek!_

Pounding the ground with her fist in anger, Sakura sat up and looked around at her surroundings. Blinking in disbelief, she rubbed her eyes with the heels of her hands and looked once more at the trees along the edge of the field.

Yup! She wasn't dreaming. There he was sitting on the ground with his back against a tree and his nose buried in his Icha Icha.

Seething with a barely controlled fury, Sakura got up and started to march over to Kakashi.

"Wait till I get a hold of that good for nothing…", she mumbled.

'As much as I would love to see you pound him into oblivion, can you at least yank off his mask and kiss him senseless first?', Inner Sakura pleaded.

_Oh shut up!_

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Sensing the threatening aura in the air around him, Kakashi looked up from his book and nearly had a heart attack. Advancing toward him like a tiger going in for the kill, was none other than a certain pink haired kunoichi that he had been trying to avoid for the past week.

Though outwardly he appeared calm, cool and collected, he was anything but. Since that kiss they shared in her office a week ago, he hasn't been able to stop thinking about her. He was hoping that the distance he put between them would help calm these emotions he was feeling, but in truth, it only made it worse.

Sakura had every right to be angry with him. During his self-imposed emotional turmoil, Kakashi came to one conclusion…he couldn't live without her in his life.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Sakura stormed up to him and thrust her hand in his face, pointing a finger at his nose.

"How dare you Kakashi?!"

Kakashi raised an eyebrow, noticing Sakura's lack of honorific's at the end of his name. Staring at her hand, he had an overwhelming urge to capture her finger in his mouth.

"How dare you hide from me?!"

Slowly tilting his head up to peer into her emerald green eyes, he grabs Sakura's wrist and gently tugs on it, sending her off balance and falling towards him.

Letting out a squeak of surprise, she suddenly finds herself on her knees straddling Kakashi's lap with his left arm wrapped around her waist and his right hand (still holding her capture wrist) against his chest. Blushing furiously at the close contact, anger forgotten, Sakura peered into his smoky eye, her mind suddenly blank.

Releasing her wrist, he lightly ran his gloved hand up her cheek into her soft hair. He stopped when his hand nestled at the back of her head. With his other hand, he released her waist and brought it up to his mask. Slipping his fingers into the edge of the mask, he began to pull it down.

Staring in amazement, Sakura reached up and rests her hand on top of his against his mask. Clearing her throat and wetting her lips with her tongue, she hesitantly says…

"May I? Please?"

Kakashi removes his hand from under hers and places in on her hip, squeezing it gently as a sign of acceptance for her to continue on. Debating with herself to do it slowly and savour the moment or get it over and done with quickly. She finally decided to gently yank it down, exposing all his magnificent glory at once.

_Kami he's gorgeous!_

Staring at him and taking in all of his handsome features, Sakura leans forward gently being guided by Kakashi's hand in her hair.

Their lips meet hesitantly at first, but then instantly turns hungrier and more demanding. Wrapped in each other's arms and kissing like there was no tomorrow, Inner Sakura pumps her fist in victory and then promptly explodes into a shower of fireworks.


End file.
